Oliver Gets Lost
Oliver Gets Lost is a 1991 British/American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Thames Televsion and directed by Don Bluth. Plot Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Oliver * Travis Fimmel as Bobby * Clive Standen as Bow * Toby Kebbell as Jeremy * Ben Foster as Toby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Jemima Rooper as Hannah * Christina Cole as Bertha * Lara Pulver as Marie * Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth * William Glover as Winston * Cheech Marin as Tito * Richard Mulligan as Einstein * Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis * Dom DeLuise as Fagin * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Oliver Chris as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Leonardo DiCaprio as Bambi * Andrew Keegan as Thumper the rabbit * Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Luke Bryan as Casper, an friendly ghost. * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Janet Ellis as Enchanta the Giant White Swan with Pink Hair, Pink/White Wings, and White Tail * Jon Pertwee as King * Jack Nicholson as Armor King * David Jason as The BFG, Jerry the Hippo, Charlie the Zebra and Peter the Frog * John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig * Matthew Corbett as Chuck the Tiger * Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe * Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant * Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros * Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse * Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo * Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin * Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther * Peter Hawkins as Kuma * Helen McCrory as Panda * Debi Derryberry as Ness * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Joey Lawrence as Lucas * Cillian Murphy as Ivan Bear * Patty Maloney as Tanis/Sophia Bear/Petra/Sally the Baby Swan (deleted scene) * Kendall Cunningham as Timmy * Michael Nunes as Beanie * Jason Marin as Robespierre * Jimmy Hibbert as Sam the Ant * Garry Chalk as Peter the Caterpillar * Jason Alexander as Douglas the dog, Einstein's friend. * Rosamund Pike as Siamese the Palm sized white kitten with large white feathered wings with rainbow hintings, wide blue eyes, and SUPER DUPER fluffy tail * Honeysuckle Weeks as Carew the Cute Baby Female Lion Wearing a Bow * Jaleel White as Hank the Cute Lion King Cub * Heath Ledger as Archie the Cute White Tiger Cub * Will Kemp as Yankee Doodle Pigeon * Nicholas Melody as Orbitty * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Hugh Laurie as Peeps the sparrow * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Billy Peltzer * Jodi Benson as Kate Beringer * Dick Beals as Sparrow *Samuel E. Wright as Sebsatian *Edan Gross as Flounder *David Warner as The Duke of Edinburgh *Margaretta Scott as The Queen of Edinburgh *Mary Maddox as Princess of Wales *Mary Webster as Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall *Morwenna Banks as Diana, Princess of Wales *Ewan Stewart as Charles, Prince of Wales *Bernard Fox as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh *Deborah Watling as Anne, Princess Royal *Juliet Stevenson as Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon *Jonny Phillips as Prince Andrew, Duke of York *Helen Shaver as Queen Victoria *Jo Rowbottom as Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge *Lara Pulver as Princess Charlotte of Cambridge *Joe Armstrong as Prince George of Cambridge *Angela Lansbury as The Queen of England *Susan Blu as Pluma, a swan-like creature shapeshifting bird. *Bonnie Langford as Agatha Christie *Matthew Corbett as Fire Station Officer Foggy *Matthew Kelly as Goldstein, an Household Cavalry Lifeguard. *Laura Petela as Beatrix Potter *Andrew Sachs as Owen Jones *Tim Brooke-Taylor as Patrick, an Grenadier Guard. *Christopher Biggins as Kirk, an Coldstream Guard. *Ronald Lacey as Douglas Pocock *Ringo Starr as Griz, an Scots Guard. *Derek Griffiths as St John the Evangelist *Sam Howard as Mr. Bondgate from Bondgate Books *Shirley Cheriton as Helen Potter *George Cole as William Heelis *Henry Cavill as Walter Bertram Potter *Sheila Hancock as Xarifa, Beatrix Potter's pet mouse. *Jim Sturgess as Peter Piper, Beatrix Potter's pet rabbit. *Marco Williamson as Benjamin Bouncer, Beatrix Potter's pet rabbit. Peter's cousin. *Penelope Lively as Miss Tiggy Winkle, Beatrix Potter's pet hedgehog. *Paul Eddington as Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Beatrix Potter's pet frog. *Heath Ledger as Tom, Beatrix Potter's pet kitten. *Jacqui Hawkins as Tabitha Twitchit, Beatrix Potter's pet cat. *Lynda Bellingham as Jemima, Beatrix Potter's pet duck. *Elizabeth Watts as Annie Carter Moore *Joss Ackland as Roald Dahl *Sophie Dahl as Herself * *Jonathan Kydd as Rupert Potter *Nigel Havers as Frederick Warne *Peter Bowles as Norman Warne *Terry Pratchett as *Jan Francis as *Thurl Ravenscroft as *Ken Page as *Frank Welker as Matches, Heihachi Mishima's pet dragon. *Brian Drummond as Dr. Claw, the main antagonist of the film. *Candy Candido as Stripe, Dr. Claw's henchman. *Jimmy Hibbert as Mukti, an evil alien critter. Dr. Claw's henchman. *John Ratzenberger as Heihachi Mishima and P.T. Flea *Michael McShane as Giga Bowser *Ken Barrie as Dr. Claw (Singing) *Ian McKellen as Ganondorf *Lois Nettleton as Daxty, an evil queen. *Gary Goldman as Piranha *Frank Welker as Yakky Doodle/The Five Headed Monsters *Peter Cullen as Orbtwo *Katherine Dillon as Petra the Yellow Bird (Singing) *Joe Ranft as Narrator Additional voices *Katherine Dillon - Angry Fish *Tim Curry - Krite #1 *Christian Slater - Egyptian Snake *Robin Williams - Krite #2 *Grace Zabriskie - Attractive Female Mogwai *Geoffrey Blake - Acctractive Female Mogwai’s Boyfriend *Tommy Chong - Moose Head *Townsend Coleman - Krite #3 *Danny Mann - Krite #4 *Judi Dench - Cow *Maurice Lane - Pig *Vicky Ireland - Sheep *Una Stubbs - Chicken Songs # Clap Your Hands - The BFG, The King, The Queen, The Duke of Edinburgh, Princess of Wales, The Chef, Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall, The Milkman, Diana, Princess of Wales, Grandfathers, Charles, Prince of Wales, Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, Prince Andrew, Duke of York, Queen Victoria, Grandmothers, Princess Charlotte of Cambridge, Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge, Prince George of Cambridge, Anne, Princess Royal, The Queen of England, Ladies and Gentlemen # Promises Song - Dr. Claw # Perfect Day - Miriam Stockley # The Spirit of England - Petra, Timmy, Beanie, and The Seagull Sisters # Clap Your Hands (Reprise) - Oliver, Marie, Bobby, Bow, Luke, Toby, Jeremy, Toulouse, Berlioz, Hannah, Bertha, Tanis, 19-GB, Ness, Lucas, Ivan Bear, Sophia Bear, Casper, Petra, Sally, Timmy, Beanie, Robespierre, Orbitty, Yakky Doodle, Siamese, Carew, Hank, Archie, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Peeps, Sparrow, Bambi, Thumper, Gizmo, Elephants, Tigers, Ostrichs, Flamingos, Ducks, Swans, Calves, Deers, Giraffes, Lambs, Hippos, Koalas, Horses, Donkeys, Pigs, Rhinos and The Seagull Sisters Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Clap Your Hands (Reprise) *Big Battle *The BFG VS Dr. Claw *The Five Headed Monsters Again! *Treasure filled with Gold lots of them in Dr. Claw's Cave Penthouse *Oliver and his Friends to the Rescue *Final Battle, Dr. Claw * * * * * Transcript Oliver Gets Lost/Transcript Trivia *M.A.D. Cat does not appear in Oliver the Kitten Films and Oliver & Company, because of appearing in one of the Mewsette the French Cat Films *This Film Has Been Released On UK VHS And Distributed by Thames Video And Disney Videos. Release Date October 18, 1991 Running Time 196 Minutes Music By James Horner J.A.C. Redford (archive music from Oliver & Company soundtrack) John Williams (archive music from Back to the Future soundtrack) Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe (archive music from The BFG soundtrack) Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson (archive music from Fireman Sam: Snow Business soundtrack) Gallery Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 32CB36B3-55EC-4627-BC34-B9468660A151.jpeg 702EAA73-8956-434A-A724-C9F55711C44D.jpeg Category:Movies